1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a hermetically sealed battery and a manufacturing method for a hermetically sealed battery.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-259524 discloses a hermetically sealed battery and a manufacturing method for the hermetically sealed battery, and the hermetically sealed battery includes: a box-shaped battery case body having an opening; an electrode body accommodated in an inside of the battery case body; a battery case cover that has cover through-holes and covers the opening of the battery case body; metallic first terminal members having terminal through-holes; and metallic second terminal members including shaft portions inserted through the cover through-holes and the terminal through-holes, and base seat portions located at rear ends of the shaft portions. The shaft portion of each second terminal member includes a cylindrical portion having an opening at a front end thereof.
The manufacturing method of JP 2009-259524 A includes a disposition step of inserting the shaft portion of each second terminal member from the front end thereof through the cover through-hole of the battery case cover and the terminal through-hole of the first terminal member in this order so as to dispose the battery case cover between the base seat portion of each second terminal member and each first terminal member. In addition, the method further includes a riveting step of plastically deforming the shaft portion of each second terminal member. In this riveting step, a region of the cylindrical portion of each second terminal member, the region projecting from an external terminal toward the front end side thereof is pressed and enlarged in a direction from an inner circumferential surface toward an outer circumferential surface of the cylindrical portion so as to deform this region into an external enlarged-diameter portion in an annularly tabular shape, to thereby hold and fix the battery case cover and the first terminal member between the base seat portion and the external enlarged-diameter portion.